Heroes Volume One: Destiny
by DeathlistProductions
Summary: When Harry Potter discovers that he had two Relatives living in America he decides to find them, but something isn't right Harry has discovered strange new powers. Discontinued due to technical problems beyond writers control.
1. Chapter One: Three Years Ago

Heroes: Volume One

**Summary:** When Harry Potter discovers that he had two Relatives living in America he decides to find them forsaking the wizard world to handle Voldemort on their own. But something isn't right Harry has discovered strange new powers that are enhanced by his Magical Abilities.

**A/N:** I will give you a short summary about Harry's powers at the end since He's already going to have them when he first appears.

Heroes: Volume One

In recent days, a seemingly random group of individuals has emerged with what can only be described as "special" abilities.

Although unaware of it now, these individuals will not only save the world, but change it forever. This transformation from ordinary to extraordinary will not occur overnight. Every story has a beginning.

Volume One of their epic tale begins here ...

Chapter one: Three years Ago

Number Four Privet Drive,

Click!

A phone is placed back onto the receiver by a shaking Petunia Dursley who had just hung up on her American friend.

"Who was that Dear?" Vernon Dursley asked as Petunia moves over to the table.

"It seems my Cousin Niki is some sort of trouble. My friend wants me to help her out." Petunia said.

"What about those Brother of yours?" Vernon asked through the slice of cake he had shoved into his mouth.

"You know very well that they are not my actual Brothers, they and Lily share a father not me." Petunia snapped.

"I still wonder why we ended up with the boy."

"Because Vernon they don't know about the boy's uncles." Petunia said.

"Well with the money we've been getting for watching the brat, I wouldn't want him to leave just yet. Pay the Woman off and make sure the Boy doesn't find out." Vernon said the greed evident in his voice.

Yet, they hadn't noticed that at the foot of the stairs just out of view stood said "boy", fifteen-year-old Harry James Potter. He had heard every last word and wanted nothing more than to split the man before him in half but restrained himself in order to find the information he needed. He was able to read their minds and find that his first cousin once removed, Niki, lived in Las Vegas, Nevada and His Uncles lived New York but only one name was actually readable in his Aunts mind, Peter Petrelli. Harry raced up the stairs without making a sound and with a wave of his hand his things where packed. He had discovered his new found ability to control his magic with little effort or a wand just after Sirius had fallen through the veil. He had also gained his mind reading abilities at that time. He didn't know how but he knew he exactly how to do it. It was as if anything he needed to know suddenly popped into his head when needed.

It took a little over five seconds to set up a portkey to New York, grabbing two sheets of paper he transformed them into a fake ID and passport. His owl hooted before landing on his shoulder and giving his ear a soft nibble before heading off toward Hermione Granger's Home with a letter asking Hermione to take Hedwig with her to America. With that done Harry grabbed the portkey and with a brilliant flash was gone from Privet Drive forever.

New York, …

Harry knocked on the door leading to his Uncle's apartment, and waited as he heard movement from inside. The door was answered some five minutes later by a man in his twenties may even thirties. He had dark brown hair that fell to just above his eyes and brown eyes. Harry could see the similarities between him and his mother.

"Peter Petrelli?" He asked the man.

"Yeah, can I help you?" The man asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I think I may be your Nephew." Harry said.

"Nathan has two sons and your to old to be one of them." Peter said.

"I'm not Nathan's son, I'm your sisters." Harry said.

"Lily? My sister's been dead for years her son died in the explosion." Peter said.

"Explosion? Lily Potter was murdered." Harry said.

"Petunia said….."

"Petunia Dursley lied, My mother and Father where not killed in an Explosion. They where killed by a man named Tom Riddle. She didn't tell you the truth because she maked too much money for taking 'Care' of me." Harry spat venomously.

"Can you prove your Lily's son?" Peter asked.

Harry reached into his bag and removed the only non-moving photo of his parents he owned.

"I remember this picture, I took this picture. Lily only had one copy of it." Peter said staring at the photo in awe.

"Now do you believe me?" Harry asked.

Peter nodded and stepped aside allowing him in. Harry noticed that the apartment was slightly disorganized yet neat. His uncle walked out of the bedroom with a shirt on and motioned for him to sit.

"So Lily was killed?" Peter said.

Harry nodded a dark scowl growing on his face.

"My mother died protecting me, the bastered killed her but couldn't kill me even after he had killed millions of people. The fire he set caused an explosion he died and I came out with this."

He lifted his bangs and showed Peter his scar.

"So what about you, what happened after that?" Peter asked.

"I went to live with Aunt Petunia, she and her husband where supposed to take care of me instead they treated me like a slave until I turned eleven that's when Mum's backup plan went into effect. She had signed me up for an exclusive boarding school that you can't apply for because your chosen to attend by the headmaster and staff. It was my only escape from them." Harry said.

"So, why didn't you ever come here? To me or Nathan?" Peter asked.

"I didn't even know mum had brothers until I over heard Aunt Petunia talking about my cousin Niki, which reminds me that I to call her." Harry said.

""Here you can use my cell phone." Peter said.

"Thanks." Harry said as he took the phone and dialed Niki Sanders' phone number.

LAS Vegas, Nevada……

Niki Sanders walked out of the bathroom having just finished brushing her teeth and was about to wake her son Micha when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Niki Sanders?" A male voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, how can I help you?" niki asked.

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm Lily's son." The male said.

Niki fell silent as she recalled that her cousion Lily had died in an Explosion along with her son.

"That's not possible, Lily and her son died in an…."

"Explosion? Yeah Petuina fed my mum's brothers the same BS. Lily Potter didn't die in an Explosion she was killed." Harry said.

Niki felt her heart break, she could tell that the person wasn't lying meaning he was Harry.

"Harry, oh god. I was sappoused to take you in if anything happened to her." Niki said apologeticly.

"Don't feel bad, Petunia lied so she could raise me for the money. Which is why I called. I over heard her say you where in a financial bind so to speak. I want to help, I'm going to be in Nevada next week and I want to stop by." Harry said.

"Harry I… I'd love to meet you." Niki said.

"Then I'll see you next week." Harry said.

Niki looked up to see DL standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Who was that?" DL asked.

"My cousin, He's stopping by next week." Niki said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Okay so the Telepathy is the result of Harry's magic. Harry's actual powers allow him full control over his Magic and use it to mimic the powers of others but only if they've been used against him. He will also have another power but I'm going to wait before I introduce it.


	2. Chapter Two: One Week Later

**Summary:** When Harry Potter discovers that he had two Relatives living in America he decides to find them forsaking the wizard world to handle Voldemort on their own. But something isn't right Harry has discovered strange new powers that are enhanced by his Magical Abilities.

Heroes Volume One: Destiy

Chapter two: One Week Later

Niki and DL rushed about cleaning the house Harry would be their soon and they wanted to make a good inpression on Niki's distant cousin.

"Mom, I think he's here!" Micha called from the living room just before the doorbell rang.

"Micha answer that!" Niki called.

Harry looked up then down at the person who had opened the door.

"You must be Micha. I'm Harry."

"Hi, mom and dad are busy in the kitchen." Micha explained as he allowed Harry into the house.

"Don't worry about it, actually I have something for you." Harry said pulling a small laptop from his side bag.

"Wow thanks, this one looks way cooler than the one dad got me." Micha said.

"Harry, you didn't have to." Niki said when she saw the computer.

"I wanted to, You kept telling me how smart he was so I figured he would like it. I know you like to take this apart so I figured you could use these too." Harry said handing Micha a tool kit.

"The computer I just gave is for your blueprints go fix you old Laptop."

Harry ruffled Micha's hair as the boy rushed toward his room.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have." Niki repeated.

"Shouldn't but I did and will. Niki I didn't have a real family. Aunt Petunia only kept me for the six thousand she got every year." Harry said.

Niki smiled sadly.

"Petunia was always kind of a bitch. Lily was always nice to me." Niki said.

"And that's why I've paid Micha's Tuition off including the three bounced checks and your bills." Harry said.

"You didn't!" Niki cried.

"I did." Harry said only to be tackled by his cousin in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, your defenatly are lily's son." She sobbed.

"Any time you need something call me. I wanna be their like my mother was." Harry said.

"We will." DL said shaking Harry's hand.

"Micha come on dinners ready!" Niki called.

"Thanks for the computer Harry." Micha said when they had sat down.

"It was nothing, I hope you fine all the programs useful."

"They are especially the Blueprint one." The boy said energeticly.

"Okay Harry, time for some big talk! Do you have a girlfriend?" this earned DL a smack from Niki.

"No, I haven't really had the time for one." Harry said.

"What college do you go to?" Niki asked.

"I plan to attended Medical school in New York." Harry said.

"Sound great." Niki said.

The night went on like this with the five asked and answering questions.

Harry was on a flight back to New York the next day after leaving Niki and DL a check for 3200 dollars. The plane landed at the Air port and Harry caught a cap to the flat he had inherited from Sirius. He opened the door to find Peter sitting on the couch.

"Peter?" Harry asked.

"Mom wants to see you, come on." Peter said dragging him back out the door, Harry had just enough time to toss his bag to the ground and fallow.

They reached the resturant where Angela Petrelli wanted to meet was of the highest class and Harry felt slightly out of place though it didn't show on his face.

"Peter it's good to see you and Harry my how you've grown." Angela said her voice stern yet gentle.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little confused." Harry said.

"Of course, I'm your grandmother Lily was my daughter." Angela said.

Harry smiled and finally allowed the woman to hug him.

"I had believed you where dead." Angela said.

"So did a lot of people, my Aunt Petunia wasn't exactly a good person." Harry said.

"You're a very kind boy, very generous to." Angela said.

"Your spied on me?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Can you blame me for worrying about my grandchild." Angela asked.

"No, but please don't monitor my account. That money I spent was to help my cousin Niki. Her son is a genious and she needed some help paying the bills after her husband lost his job." Harry explained.

"I know, you are indeed your mothers child." Angela said.

"So what are you planning now that your living in New York?" Angela asked.

"I start Medical school tomorrow." Harry said.

"Just like your mother the doctor." A male voice said from behind Harry.

"Nathan." Peter said hugging his brother.

"You must be Harry." Nathan said.

Harry took a look at his uncle and knew at once that he was a man that had power and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Yeah I am." Harry said.

"You have her eyes." Nathan said his business man expression softening.

"So I've been told." Harry said.

"Peter said that Lily was…killed?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I can hear her screaming." Harry said his eyes glazing over as he stared at nothing.

"I'm sorry." Angela said.

"Don't be I learned years ago to let go of pain. It only keeps you from seeing what you have before you." Harry said.

The table went quiet as Harry seemed to steady his nerves.

After that things went smoothly and ended a few hours later.

Harry went home that night knowing, he would no longer be the Famous Harry Potter he was now just Harry and he was happy.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: Review Please :)


	3. Chapter Three: Genesis

**Summary:** When Harry Potter discovers that he had two Relatives living in America he decides to find them forsaking the wizard world to handle Voldemort on their own. But something isn't right Harry has discovered strange new powers that are enhanced by his Magical Abilities.

Heroes Volume One: DestinyChapter three: GenesisNew York, Present Day… The day was bright and Harry who by now had by now finished medical school sat in his office at the local hospital. His enhanced magical ability made him the best doctor in New York, because he could tell what was wrong within seconds. Harry had still to discover the true nature of his abilities but didn't really worry about it. "Doctor Potter there's a call for you on line four." His assistant Helena said. "Thank you." Harry said picking up the phone. "Dr. Potter's office." Harry said. "Harry, you're grandmother's been arrested." Nathan's voice called.

"For what!" Harry asked standing up so quickly his chair crashed into the wall.

"Shop lifting socks." Nathan said.

"Nathan calm down and handle it. You called me for something else." Harry accused.

"Yes, I got a call from that privet school you donate to. Secretary said the headmaster is going to terminate the boys enrollment." Nathan said.

"Thanks you, Now I have a call to make." Harry said hanging up.

Nevada Privet School office…..

"Your last three checks have bounced." The headmaster said.

"Fine take it out of the twenty-five grand I gave you." Niki snapped.

"That was a donation." The headmaster said.

"I want my Money back!" Niki hissed.

The headmaster moved to argue but the phone rang, he held up a finger and picked up the phone. Niki growled in frustration.

"Ah yes, Doctor….yes but……I wasn't aware of that….I'm sorry sir….no I assure you we do not want that to…..I understand…no that wont be a problem…I'll do it…of course, speak with you soon." The headmaster said his face pale.

"It would seem the school's most generous benifactor will end all relations with the school if we kick Micha out. He will cover your sons tuition but only if I return the money you donated to us."

Niki sat forward and smirked.

"That sneaky bastard." She whispered as the man handed her a check for twenty-five grand.

New York City Police Station…

Harry walked into the conference room where Peter sat with Angela. He entered and smiled sadly at his Grandmother.

"What were you thinking?" Peter asked his Mother.

"I just wanted to feel alive again." Angela said.

"Well next time you wanna feel alive make sure you aren't being monitored." Harry said with a rare Smile that could only be seen by Family.

"Don't give her any ideas Doc." Peter warned.

"You're very sweet Harry. How was work today?" Angela asked.

"One of my Patentes died on the operating table. Boss sent me home early. The first person to ever die on my watch, but it's like they say 'You Can't save them all'." Harry said sadly.

"How's your cousin doing back in Nevada?" Peter asked as he stood from his kneeled position.

"She's having a hard time, but with her husband in jail and the fact that people are to scared to hire her I don't blame her." Harry said.

"Well I know you have things to do, I'll take Mom home you should go home get some rest." Peter said.

Harry nodded before turning to head for his apartment.

Odessa Texas….

A woman in her early twenties an FBI detective from the badge worn on her shirt and the suite she wore stood just feet away from a bruning train.

"Any sign of what caused this Chief?" She asked the Fire Captain.

"Normal causes, Train was going to fast rails are rusted it was an accident waiting to happen." The Fire Captain said.

"Damn, any casualties?" The woman asked.

"None so far."

The woman cast her eyes toward the train when she noticed a teen age girl with blond hair stepping out of a burning Compartment helping a man walk. She wasn't alone in her observation because a second later the Blond and the Man where being taken care of by two Firefighters.

She watched as the two men worked to revive the man from the train while the girl sprinted away from the scene.

"Who was that?" She asked the firemen.

"No clue, but she saved this guys life." One said.

"I want to know who that was."

She had become very interested in this blond teen, their was something about her that felt familiar to her and She was determined to figure out what that was.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: So who is this mysterious FBI agent and why such an interest in Claire because we all know that was Claire. I know Harry should technically still be in medical School but I figured that he's such a genius he'd have graduated early. Just bare with it please :) Review Please.


	4. Chapter Four: Genesis Part II

**Summary:** When Harry Potter discovers that he had two Relatives living in America he decides to find them forsaking the wizard world to handle Voldemort on their own. But something isn't right Harry has discovered strange new powers that are enhanced by his Magical Abilities.

A/N: I think I should mention that I own nothing and that you as readers should assume that the events of the Heroes episodes are taking place as in the series. It was brought up that it was odd for Angela to have been monitoring Harry's magical account, I had hoped you would assume she had connection in the Wizarding world.

Heroes Volume One: DestinyChapter Four: Genesis (Part 2)**New York, Dr. Harry J. Potter's apartment…**

Harry walked into his apartment pressing play on his answering machine as he passed.

"One New Message!" The machine's mechanical voice echoed.

"Harry its Niki, I don't know how you did it but thank you. I owe you big time. Listen I'm in over my head and I need to know that you'll take care of Micha if anything happens….never mind I'll be fine. Thanks again."

Harry frowned as he sat at his desk with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand and a glass before him. Lately his powers had begun to advance in a way he had never imagined possible. While the enhanced sight and knowledge where a plus his telepathy was becoming a burden reading the thoughts of every person around him, by the time he had solved the problem he had become addicted to the drink.

The bottle stayed in Harry's hand before flying across the room where it shattered against a wall. Harry ran his hand through his hair and turned to his desk grabbing the old photo album that now included photos of his favorite uncle Peter, and Niki and Micha. Harry knew he had become addicted but just now he had kicked the addiction by just willing it to be so. It scared him to think how simple it had been. He knew he was different but this was a bit too much even for him to handle. Something was happening to him and he couldn't explain it.

Harry jumped when his phone rang it was one of his earlier patients Issac Mendez who Harry had treated for a drug overdose. The two had remained in close contact due to his addiction.

"Issac everything okay?" Harry asked.

"I need you to come by my place, there's something I have to show you." Issac said he sounded as if he had been using.

"I'll be right over, just wait okay." Harry said before grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door.

Harry hopped into a cab started for Issac's loft which wasn't to far away.

Harry reached the loft and stepped into the loft just as Issac was splashing paint onto a canvas. He was taller than Harry with long brown hair and he moved with in a panicked way.

"What is it? What is so important that you ruined six months of rehab?" Harry asked.

Issac didn't answer but held up a finger before dipping his hands into a can of paint and then using it to try and erase a painting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry snapped.

"These paintings are evil." Issac cried.

"Your high." Harry said stepping up to Issac.

"Hey!" The voice of Simone came from the doorway.

"I don't have time for this Mendez, call me when you're actually clean." Harry hissed so that Simone wouldn't hear.

"Dr. Potter? Is everything okay?" She asked when Harry moved toward the door.

"Fine." Harry said walking past without a second glance.

"What did you do?" He heard her ask Issac.

Harry walked back into his apartment and looked at the broken bottle on the floor and sighed.

"What happened?" Peter's voice asked.

Harry looked up to see his uncle standing a little off to the side at his desk.

"I decided to kick a bad habit." Harry said moving toward him.

"Nathan thinks I'm nuts I'm just hoping that you're a little more open minded than him." Peter said.

"What are you talking about Uncle Pete?" Harry asked tossing his things aside.

"I had this dream, and I was flying over the city. It feels so real Nathan thinks I'm acting childish for believing that maybe it's a sign." Peter said.

"Sign of what?"

"Have you ever felt like you where meant for something more?" Peter asked.

"Everyday, I think back to when I went to boarding school and I remember walking into the supply store and the guy behind the counter. At the time I thought he was nuts but now I believe what he said." Harry admitted.

"What did he say?" Peter asked.

"He said that I would do great things."

Peter watched as his nephew stood and moved over to the window which overlooked the city.

"Back in England I felt like everything was being pushed on me, the second I stepped into your apartment it changed I felt like I was Destined to do something far more than any other person."

Peter smiled and placed a comforting hand on his Nephews shoulder.

"Your not alone in that sense. If Nathan where here he would call us both nuts." Peter laughed.

Harry smiled and moved back to his desk and sat down.

"So what brings you around my humble abode?"

"I needed somebody to talk to Nathan's no help and mom's been out of it since dad died." Peter said.

Harry sighed as he took a seat rubbing his face.

"I'm glad to help Pete, listen I have to go but you can stay a while longer if you want." Harry said.

"No, I was just about to head out. There's something I want to do catch you later." Peter said walking out.

Later That Day…

Harry was sitting at his desk when his phone went off it was Nathan.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Harry Peter fell from the roof of a building!" Nathan cried.

Harry sat up straight in his chair.

"He fell?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he fell he's in the hospital but I don't want anyone but you to treat him."

Harry sighed, today was not his day, too much was happening. Not only were his new found abilities driving him up the wall, Nikki was is some sort of financial trouble, and now Peter had most likely thrown himself off a building.

"I'll be right there." Harry said.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: So I noticed that I got a lot of questions about the magical world, so I'll tell you now that Harry left it behind and their reactions will be explained in later chapters when another Harry Potter character appears. As to the remark about Harry becoming a doctor in three years all I can say is it's his second Power. His other power, which I have hinted at in this chapter, also keeps the Ministry, Dumbledore, and even Voldemort from traking him. Now to clear up the whole thing with Angela being Harry's Grandmother, she isn't Angela did know Lily and helped raise her for a few years, and she saw Lily as a daughter but they are not related in any way other than her fathers marriage.


End file.
